This invention relates to a device for interconnecting steel structural members together. More particularly, this invention permits a relatively unskilled worker to quickly weld steel structural members together at a dry or submerged work site.
Historically, secure connections between structural components have been made in many different ways. The structure may be drilled and tapped, welded with conventional welding equipment, or fabricated with adhesives (epoxies, cyanoacrylate, glues, etc.) to secure them together. These methods of interconnection can require elaborate and complicated procedures to assemble and bring together drilling and tapping tools and fasteners, welding gases and equipments, or adhesive components and mixing paraphernalia, respectively. The logistics and handling measures, and operational procedures required for the conventional methods of connection can be time consuming and expensive. Additionally, considerable skill may be required to apply these methods, particularly in underwater applications.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a cost effective, reliable and consistent, self-contained, portable device for quickly welding steel structural members together in air or underwater without requiring skilled labor.